1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liposome, in particular, to a liposome capable of stably adsorbing a material.
2. Description of Related Art
Liposome is a micro hollow sphere formed by lipid bilayer and has a structure similar to that of cell membrane. Particularly, the inner layer and the outer layer of the liposome are formed by the hydrophilic end of the lipid as hydrophilic aqueous phase systems, while the hydrophobic end of the lipid is aggregated into a lipophilic group, forming a surrounded structure between the inner layer and the outer layer.
The liposome has a structure similar to that of cell membrane and excellent biocompatibility and biodegradability, and is widely used in biological technology, such as transfection, drug delivery, vaccine, and gene therapy. That is to say, the materials, such as nucleic acid, protein, and drugs are encapsulated in the liposome, such that the materials enter an organism together with the liposome, so as to achieve the purpose of transfection and drug delivery. Generally, in order to improve the transfection efficiency of the liposome or the specificity of the drug delivery, the hydrophilic terminal functional group or the hydrophobic terminal functional group of the lipid of the liposome is modified by chemical bonding, to change the property of the liposome or to make the liposome to carry a targeting molecule. However, modifying the lipid of the liposome by chemical bonding has many disadvantages, for example, the formation of the chemical bonding needs a long reaction time, the chemical bonding may cause activity degradation of the protein bonded with the liposome, and the purification step of the liposome with chemical bonding gets complex. That is to say, modifying the functional group of the liposome by chemical bonding or making the liposome to carry a material may impact the property of the liposome or of the carried material.